Journey To the Underworld
by din diddy dums
Summary: Blossom and Bubbles are captured.Buttercup goes for their rescue BUT the problem is: where should she start from? and are they even in the World she is?..meanwhile Blossom and bubbles fights hard for their survival and to get back to their home safely...
1. Chapter 1

**JOURNEY TO THE UNDERWORLD**

** CH: 1**

**"A Late Night Meeting"**

****

It was the midst of night in the midst of winter in the city of Townsville.Every citizen was sleeping safe and sound thanks to the Powerpuff girls.Everyone accept for Buttercup, who was on the top of a mountain at the edge of the peaceful city

Yes,she still hasn't gone home though her two sisters had already left an hour ago after all who wanted to stay outside in such a cold night.Her sisters insisted her to came home with them but as always her stubbornness conquers all.

_'professor's goin' to have a cow when I'll get home'_ she smiled._'but I don't see why'_ she further mused .They have been 15 years old but still the professor treated them as if they are just five or even smaller.Buttercup didn't mind it though but it did sometimes get to the nerves.

Over the years,they sure have changed.Blossom spent much more time now in making new plans,tactics and strategies.Her grades are just as high as her mind,Bubbles well, she hasn't changed much accept for the fact that she has become the least,teeny,tiniest bit of an intelligent but her sweetness and innocence is the same however she's still a cry-baby and as for Buttercup,she is still a tomboy,the feistiest powerpuff and the toughest fighter but she can control herself now thanks to her "master".He was the one who guide her through her journey.She smiled and remembered him calling her "grasshopper".the three of them makes a good team.Their powers are increasing day by day and so is the evil.

Now,there's hardly or actually no person in the Earth who doesn't know about the powerpuff girls.It would be a surprise if there's not the mention of the powerpuff girls in any channel.They have become as famous and popular as can be for their good deeds and services to the world.Every villain hates and all the innocents love them.

"Well, might as well go home by myself before the professor sends Blossom and Bubbles to get me" Buttercup said as she stands up and prepares herself for a flight

"Do you have a minute you can spare,Buttercup?" a voice whispered from behind buttercup.Butterucp gasp and quickly looked at the direction the voice came

"Wh-who is there?"asked Buttercup angrily, getting ready for a fight

"No,no Buttercup I'm a friend and I'm here to help you" the voice whispered back from the shadows.It seems like an old,feminine voice

"Ok,first things first,how do you know my name,who are you,what do you want? I know you're not my friend" said buttercup barely keeping her voice low

"Whatever makes you say that" the voice asked

"Well,I don't have friends moving around in the midst of the night IN the midst of the winter" buttercup sarcastically said

"Buttercup don't be so angry, I want to help you !" the voice answered moving around the shadows

"you can HELP me by showing your FACE and COMING our of the SHADOWS y'know"said Buttercup.she decides if the person of the voice didn't show up soon then she'll go in the shadows to beat living day lights out of whoever it is

there was a deadly silence for a few seconds in which

Buttercup gets in her stance then at the last moment Buttercup stopped herself from striving when she sees a figure moving towards her.after coming in front of Buttercup the figure identified itself as an old lady who seems pretty near to her grave with yellow/red eyes.She was holding a stick in one of her hands which told Buttercup that she was disabled.

After Buttercup regained her composure her frown vanished and changed into a disgruntled sigh.Buttercup mentally kicked herself for even thinking of her attacking an old,harmless lady.By now Buttercup was not even the least interested in her name,why she is here or how she wanted to help her.The only thing Buttercup is interested right now is to go home and have a little sleep

As she turned to leave the old lady spoke:

"Buttercup, I wanted to help you! You and your sisters are in great danger!"

"yeah,yeah I heard that a lot why don't you go home and so do I"Buttercup saod without even glancing at the old lady

"Buttercup! Wait" insisted the old woman

"Look lady I gotta go my sisters would probably be waiting for me" Buttercup said with a high voice.she was now floating in the air before zooming off

"That is when you'll HAVE your sisters!" exclaimed the old lady

Buttercup stopped in mid-air.She closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as if trying to control her anger the best she can.She turned around with a deadly look in her eyes

"_Listen to this old woman, I really appreciate that you care about us and all but I would be more grateful if you'll just take care of yourself and forget worry about us.You already have half of your foot in your grave_"Buttercup said in such a low,angry and dangerous sound that it was enough to kill somebody

after this she zoomed of…….

'_What a waste of time and mood'_ thought Buttercup as she made her way towards her house

Meanwhile...

The old woman looked at the streaking green light and sighed.Behind her came another figure.the figure was about 5'4 or 5'5 with long hair which goes all the way to her back

"I told you she wouldn't listen?" the figure said.It was also a woman's voice though it seemed quite young.The old woman sigh again

"She'll come back after a few minutes,Britna….to know…..we just have to wait" the old woman answered.The figure sighed and said

"the master is expecting you"

The old woman look alarm and looked at the figure

"Y-y-you di-d-didn't…t-tell h-h-him……did you?"

"No I didn't,I just keep making excuses" Britna said looking ahead "But now you should go or both of us will be in trouble!"

The old woman calmed down and said

"What about Buttercup,I know she'll come to know more after she'll heard the news"

"I'll be here to welcome her" Britna said firmly

"You wouldn't"The old lady said in disbelieve

"Yes, I would and don't worry I'll try my best to be polite and gentle but if she says or did anything stupid then I won't back" Britna said

"I don't think this is a good idea"the old woman said"You can't control your anger and neither can Buttercup"

"We don't have a choice,do we? 'coz if you stay the master'll suspect something" Britna said

The old woman thought about it but then gave up "I think you're right…this is the only way"

An encouraging hand touched her shoulder.The old woman looked up

"Don't worry I'll try to be in my bestest behavior" Britna said.The old woman smiled then closed her eyes.She puts her hand in front of her and muttered:

"_sevous ekedou_"

A blue light shot from her finger tips.The blue light join together and together until it becomes a door.The old lady looks ahead then looked back at Britna.Both shared a painful look before The old lady went inside the door,inside another realm,inside her world

* * *

a/n: i know it seems it's only on Buttercup but Blossom and Bubblesalso has asmuch part in it as Buttercup has...Hope you like it :) 


	2. The Altar?

**"JOURNEY TO THE UNDERWORLD"**

**CH: 2**

**THE ALTAR**

"What a waste of time and mood" Buttercup mused again and again.Buttercup approached her house just to find the professor outside the front door looking worriedly around the sky.After seeing Buttercup professor seemed a little calmed down but his eyes still holds a lot of tension.

"Yeah,yeah professor I know I'm late so go on yell" Buttercup said casually, crossing her arms.

"BUTTERCUP WHERE WERE YOU? I'HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK HERE A-AND WHERE ARE YOUR SISTERS? IF YOU THREE WERE BUSY ATLEAST YOU COULD HAVE CA-"Buttercup cut in between.

"Y….you mean Blossom and Bubbles aren't here?" Buttercup asked,eyes wide open.

"No Buttercup they didn't return home…that's what made me even more worried" Professor answered,then sighed"Do you know where theycould be? Are they okay or not?"

Buttercup remembered the old lady's words "that is when you'll have your sisters" and thought about telling the Professor about it

"Professor when I was at the…..uhh..at the national city hall Blossom told me that she…uhh..she …she has a meeting with the mayor and ms. Bellum and said that she won't be able to come home tonight and Bubbles…umm Bubbles…she uh s-she has a..uhhh YES…she is having a sleepover with her friend" Buttercup gulped and smiled uneasily.yup she thought about telling the truth to the professor but counldn't bare telling it after noticing how worried he really was and besides it's not necessary that whatthe old lady said has to be truethat her sister's are in danger and they really are…..after not returning home…almost the whole night….yeah just a twist of fate….right.

"Really,Buttercup? and why didn't they told me that they're have a meeting and a sleepover tonight?" Professor asked raising an eyebrow

"_Rats_" Buttercup thought since when did she got so bad in lying.Of course Blossom and Bubbles would first tell the professor if anything is coming upeven if that is the last thing they do

"well…hehehe…you uhh see professor….Blossom was in….a HURRY yes,hurry so she t-told me to tell you that and Bubbles….yes uhhh….she h-has...erm.she h-h-has...phonopox" Buttercup bit her tongue after saying that

"And may I ask…….what exactly is….phonopox" Professor said still raising an eyebrow

"it's…it's a new sort of virus that if one gets it,one cannot call or talk to anyone on phone or the other person on the other line gets it too…….OK professor I'm in a hurry" Buttercup yawned,a fake yawn "I am going to sleep now,kay?-bye" she flew inside her room

"B-but but Buttercu-Oh forget it" sighed the professor and he also went inside and shut the door.When all the lights were out and the professor went to sleep Buttercup, as quietly as she can ,left the house.She wants some answers and she knows where to get them……that isif there are any

A pair of light blue eyes slowly opened .Looking around she didn't recognize the place well…ok she didn't know the place at all.She was lying in a huge circular room,which actually seemed like a hall.Around her,were some strange symbols drawn on the floor, surrounding her almost lifeless form.To her ,if the situation wasn't so serious,was the best place for a horror film She tried to analyze the room-er-hall a little more but couldn't because of two things.First,there were only nine candles in the whole place that as well as the symbols were surrounding her lying form.Everything else was pitch dark(she couldn't even make out the top of the place) and Second,her lack of strength,She could've used her night vision or any other power but was way too weak to do so….

"Bubbles?…Bubble? Is that really you" She heard a voice,a familiar one….way too familiar..but if only her mind wasn't so numb she could've found out the owner of the voice.She heard footsteps getting louder and louder….

"Bubbles Thank god I've found you-OH MY GOD BUBBLES, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"she heard someone gasp but still didn't remember who this person is.The sound of footsteps increased almost double

"who-who are you?"Bubbles coughed weakly

"Bubbles…don't you remember me?….Blossom…your sister"It took Bubbles a little time to register "_Blossom….your sister_" linebut that's when it hit her. Blossom….her Blossom…Her sister….her leader.

"Blossom…It's really you"she smiled weakly. Footsteps came to a halt.

"Of course It's me Bubs…What happen to you? You look so weak and…and What on Earth happen to your hand" Blossom said, Concerned finally coming in the soft candle light walking slowly towards her sister now.

Blossom tried to help Bubbles but was soon stopped by what seems like an invisible shield around Bubbles.

"What the…"Blossom said angrily as she touched the invisible shield but was soon thrown backwards.

"Blossom…Are you alright" Bubbles asked, trying to get up

"yeah, yeah" Blossom said impatiently, getting up slowly "It's you we should be worried about. Just tell me what happened to your hand"

"Huh ?"Bubbles looked at her right arm and immediately understood what Blossom Meant.There, On her arm, was a very huge cut and blood was still flowing out of it pretty badly.

"I don't know. I didn't even notice it before"Bubbles said looking at it

"Oh C'mon,Bubbles it's not going to take a Genius to figure out that one has got a HUGE cut on his or her hand." Blossom frowned, Clearly thinking that Bubbles is hiding something "besides It's not common for a powerpuff to have a cut like that.It must take something really very powerful to cut you like that and It must really hurt,right?"

"yeah…"Now that Blossom mentioned it,It does really hurt but it was not a surprise that she didn't realized it any sooner when each particle of her bodyis screaming in pain

"So whats it your hiding Bubbles I'm really worried about you..I won't be able to do anything if you won't tell me"said Blossom compassionately, kneeling as close to her as possible without being thrown backwards.Bubbles felt a warmth spread throughout her body to see her sister's love for her but at the same time another pain rose in her heartjust to see her sister so worried and miserable because of her

"I don't remember _anything_…anything at all Blossom….I swear…All I remember is we were going home after crime fighting and everything blank out"said Bubbles as weakly as ever "How about you?"

Blossom Frowned examining the nine candles and the way it's linking to each other "strange…" she murmured

"Well ?"Bubbles said,watching Blossom

"Huh ?.Sorry Bubbles what did you say ?"Blossom said

"Well,I said How about you?Do you remember anything ?and how did you find me?"

"I didn't remember anymore than you do or How we came to be in here in the first place and as for how I found you…"Blossom Shrugged "Luck maybe..but I do have a feeling that someone was helping me all along.I mean you don't just wake up after being kidnapped and found yourself unharmed and alone when everyone else is thinking that you're all locked-up unconscious"

"How do you know All that?"asked Bubbles

"I heard..well more like eavesdrop some creatures of this place talking about me and you They said something like 'the master is very pleased'and 'something about his second-in-command'and 'how He wanted to kill us including Buttercupand ESPECIALLY you so bad' and 'we are both locked up in the different altars which are located on the far end of each side of the castle' and all the thing like that…well than I do knowthat you'd be in an altarbut still I didn't know in which way I can find this altar"Blossom explained as she tried another unsuccessful attempt to free Bubbles"Then I don't know how but I just passed out and when I woke up I found myself in a corridor which only leads to this place.Once again I got this feeling that someone is again helping me….weird isn't it?"

"yeah….but What do you mean by 'creatures of this place'? and Who do you reckon their master is? and who's his second-in-command? and why does he wanted to kill us and especially me? And….who's helping us?Bubbles mused "And who-"

"Bubbles,I don't think this is a appropriate time to have a conversation"

"And what about Buttercup?….maybe she'll come to help us"

"Bubbles,I don't think this exactly is Townsville or even our world and this is exactly what I meant by creatures"Blossom sigh "And I think right now our best concern should be your heath and how to get you out of there and after that how to warn Buttercup"She said with a stern voice which Bubbles was sure not to argue with

then Blossom looked at the strange symbols that were drawn around Bubbles.Blossom carefully examine the liquid of the marks and looked more than a little uneasy.Bubbles waited patiently for her to recover and…

"Bubbles You know what this means don't you?"Blossom said,looking at her now,seriously

"Well no…."she said, nervously "These markings lookkindastrange to understand,you know"

"No,no,no…I mean your hand in wounded badly,you are very weak a-and these symbols are likely to be drawn from blood"The two fell silent almost immediately

"so…so you're saying that-that these marks are made up from my…."just then they heard some shifting sounds of footsteps andit seems like they belongs to more than one person.Blossom quickly hushed Bubbles and said urgently:

"I'm going to hide around here somewhere….You try to act unconscious"Bubbles nodded immediately and once again lie flat on the ground while Blossom hid in the dark.Both waiting for what's gonna happen next….

* * *

author's note : well, There you have it...Hope you like it R/R

**Hairy Gregory : Thank you very much :D **

**Madame Fist : Britna,Old woman and some more villians in my story are totally made up and no, Blossom and Bubbles are not dead...anyways thanksfor reviewing.Feel free to ask anything you don't understand:)**

**HAIRY GREGORY AND MADAME FIST "THANKS ALOT"FOR BEING MY VERY FIRST REVIEWERS :)**


	3. Encountering

**'JOURNEY TO THE UNDERWORLD'**

**CH: 3:**

**' ENCOUNTERING'**

* * *

Buttercup reached the mountain top,which overlooks the City of Townsville and where she had been earlier.The same place where she had met the old,mysterious lady.Buttercup observed the place carefully.It was quieter,darker and even mistier than before but even with all the fog and cloudy atmosphere,she could still tell that she was not alone. She used her night-vision to see through the dark but it was no use thanks to the never-ending thick fog.All she can make out was the blurry shapes of the trees.Just then she heard a few sounds.She used her night-visions again and when she was sure she saw something a sharp pain rose from her eyes and ended only when she closed them 

'what was that_….black magic_…._NO way_…..I don't believe in that shit and besides I'm much more powerful than any hocus pocus out there….but one thing is for sure whatevers out there,sure have a lot of power packed inside coz that's the only way to stop my eye-visions and hurt me like that'Buttercup thought angrily then she spoke out loud "I know your out there…come and show your ugly face"

After a little while of analyzing and glaring here and there each and every second, Buttercup heard a mocking voice:

"Will you ever stop looking here and there already…It's really started to get into my nerves,you know" she heard a feminine voice, chuckling

After making fully sure that she is on her guard and ready to attack on a single trace of suspicious activity,Buttercup said:

"I will,if you would just come out and fight"Buttercup said then smirked "Or are you too much of a coward to do so"

By this,Buttercup was sure she was pissing whoever's out there for sure.Her smirk widen

"it's okay,I mean who in their right mind would want to meet their **utmost defeat** ,right?"Buttercup continued as she walked around.She was really pissing off the 'shadow woman',as she named her,by now.She could tell by the angry growls coming from the darkness…

"Or _maybe_ your just too much of a fraidy ca-"

"DON"T…..don't you dare call me a coward!"The shadow woman growled"As much as I want to **fight** AND **defeat** you….I_….really can't!_"the end of it was barely a whisper

"Awwwwww…Is ok…to talk big talks because you know youcan't do anything without that now,can you?….well…don't you worry little one!….Buttercup's not ganna kill ya!"Buttercup said in her most sweetest tone she could muster but then she sneered "_Just Don't cross paths with me again….or you won't give me any choice_"

Suddenly a loud laughter rang the whole area…

"Well,Okay then…..If that's what you want your…_Mightiness_"The shadow said chuckling "After all all I was here for was to give you some info. But of course you're not interested,I can see….after all It was _just_ about your _sisters..._"The shadow turned

Buttercup's eyes widen

"Did you just said…my sisters"Buttercup said,stunned .With all this 'shadow woman havoc',she totally forgot about that…about the old lady….about her sisters

"Well,Yes..of course…but I could take a hint you know…after all I don't want to face your….uhhh…what do you say…yeah….wrath" The shadow cooed,walking away,almost smiling in spite of herself….

Buttercup quickly stopped her

"W-wait…what do you know about my sisters…Do you know where are they…AND _you better not lie_" Buttercup said angrily "Oh AND FOR GOD'S SAKE,CAN YOU COME OUT OF THE SHADOWS NOW"

After a few moments of silence,Buttercup heard some footsteps..Coming near her.She could see a figuremoving towards her.After a few more footsteps,Buttercup was finally able to look at the face of'miss shadow girl'…..who appeared to be none other than Britna…

She was a blonde with long hair loosely flowing through her back.Her eyes were light blue.She had a fair complexion.She was wearing an angry facial expressionto with Buttercup's onebut All in All she was beautiful...

"_Someone is sure to mix her up as bubbles' twin_" Buttercup mused as she glared at her"So,Tell me…..What do you know about my sisters ?"

"Aaaaand what exactly makes you think that I'll tell you everything you wanted to know?"Britna sneered,looking as angry as Buttercup…

"I want some answers and believe me I know how to get them"Buttercup snapped "Easy way or the hard way…your choice…"

"What if I choose…The hard way" Britna smirked

"Believe me,You don't know what I'm capable-"

"What ARE you capable of?….. hurting me,killing me,beating me off…Don't want to crush your hopes,Sweetie but you can't hurt me,not alone like this and as for killing me, which is by far beyond impossible but also something you can't and don't want todo"

"And why is that ?" Buttercup asked through gritted teeths

"Because you need the information I had"Britna said,smiling.She knows how much irritable and annoying she is being at the moment and she is loving every moment of it

"Don't be so sure about that there's also that old lad-"

"Who?….Cassandra!…Don't wanna upset you, Hon. but she won't be coming for a long time….It's just the two lot of us"Britna smirked seeing the devastated look on Buttercup's face

"Cassandra!….Is that what her name is?That old woman's?" Buttercup said

"Yup….Now please I already had spended more than half of my time here….on your stupid rumblings that is" Britna said while sitting on the huge stone nearby "Is there any questions you have to ask…you see I have to go back before the master learns of my absences"

Buttercup sat next to her while Britna uses her magic to light a huge,green fire out of no where.Buttercup felt the warmth of the fire and realized how cold she really was feeling 

"I….How can I be sure that telling the truth…that you know where my sisters are?" Buttercup asked suspiciously

"Because that's the only choice you have,I guess,to listen to me"Britna sighed

"Fine,...Why aren't you telling me then?"Buttercup asked and smirked looking at Britna who looked back at her and smiled,lightly,careful for not to let her notice.

"The point is,you have to ask questions and all I have to do is give an answer so logically it's you who have to start …What do you want to know about?"Britna asked,making the fire larger and brighter.

"An introductionmight be a nice start…..Your name…where you came from…your master and all"

"I suppose…"

* * *

**author's note: well,there you have it...hope you like it...The next chapter would be updatedsoon :)**

**thanks to :**

**HAIRY GREGORYand MADAME FIST**


End file.
